


Sorta Like a Fairytale

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Over the Rainbow [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Regulus he’d be scared of his left forearm someday, he would have laughed. Now, his whole mind was consumed with an ache that had nothing to do with the residual pain of the Dark Mark etched onto his forearm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorta Like a Fairytale

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I still fail to own it.**

* * *

If someone had told Regulus he’d be scared of his left forearm someday, he would have laughed. Now, his whole mind was consumed with an ache that had nothing to do with the residual pain of the Dark Mark etched onto his forearm. 

His mother had been waiting up for him last night and cooed over the Dark Mark scarring his arm.

His father had been nowhere to be seen. 

Regulus was disgusted with himself. In the light of day, it was uglier. The skull and snake image caused his stomach to roll, his skin to crawl and his heart to crack into a million pieces. 

In the light of day, Regulus knew what he should have said. He knew what he ought to have done. He had been up most of the night wondering if he had said this or that, done this or that, reacted this way or that way would he been lying in his bed without his left arm scaring the crap out of him. 

Letting his sleeve drop, Regulus buttoned the cuff. Glamours didn’t work on the Dark Mark. He’d tried. When it didn’t work, he had tried to float the image of Dark Lord Smurf over the tattoo, but it failed as well. He was cursed with long sleeves for the rest of his life. Turning his arm over, he made sure the mark wasn’t visible under his white dress shirt. Once he was satisfied the mark wasn’t visible, he left his bedroom. 

Regulus was meeting Atlanta today to celebrate his birthday. She seemed to believe celebrating sixteen was a big deal. She called it Sweet Sixteen and told him all about the rather large party her family had thrown her. Her only disappointment was that no one had given her a car. Evidently in America Muggle teenagers at age sixteen got transportation. 

Regulus wanted to crawl into a hole and die rather than celebrate the fact he was sixteen. Regret was not something he dealt with very well. He tended to ignore it, like he did most emotions. 

“Regulus.”

Pausing on the stairs, Regulus turned to find his father standing in the door to his study. The expression on the old man’s face bid Regulus to follow his father into the room. Taking a deep breath, Regulus left the stairs and headed for the study. Upon entering, he quietly closed the heavy door behind him. Turning to face his father, he was rather shocked to see disappointment and regret in his father’s usually blank, expressionless grey eyes. 

“You are meeting Miss Black today, correct?”

Regulus didn’t bother to contradict the statement or ask how his father knew this information. He simply nodded.

“I will inform your mother you’ve been called,” Orion Black said, his low, deep voice heavy with emotion Regulus could not place. 

“Yes, sir,” Regulus answered.

His father sat down heavily in the leather chair behind the stately desk. He rested his folded hands on the desk, pinning his youngest son with his stormy eyes. 

“I had hoped to spare you from him,” Orion Black informed his son. “I know who he really is. What he preaches and claims are lies, Regulus. It is a tragedy your mother failed to see through his lies and deceit. Even when we were at school.”

Regulus blinked. 

“Once he finds out I know who he really is, I won’t be long for this world. I’ve been keeping track of those who knew him…knew who he really was,” his father went on, taking his eyes off his youngest. “They all end up dead. I’m still amazed I have lasted this long, but I fear it’s because I’ve retreated behind my insane wife, who clearly doesn’t remember Tom Riddle.”

Regulus gasped. “Tom Riddle?”

Orion Black looked back at his son, a look of question on his face. Regulus gripped the chair in front of him. His mind whirled around, trying to put together the handsome, somewhat standoffish boy would turn into the red-eyed, blurred-featured man he’d seen last night.

“You have heard of Tom Riddle?”

“Yes, Father.”

His father looked worried, afraid even. “Do not allow him to know you know.”

“Wait, Father…are you telling me, the Dark Lord is Tom Riddle?”

Regulus felt like he was going to suffocate. His arm throbbed. 

“Yes, they are one and the same. Son, what do you know?”

The story spilled out of Regulus before he knew what he was doing. His father stared at him, slowly sitting back in his chair, the wood creaking loudly. When Regulus finished, his father looked grim, but not as worried as he had before. 

“Where is he now?”

“With Addy— Atlanta,” Regulus quickly corrected. “He cannot survive without her magic around him. He is tied to her because she was closet to the sketchbook when the accident occurred. Together they made a containment unit of sorts so he was able to stay in her room when she wanted privacy. Or Tom wanted to remain behind and not attend classes.”

Orion Black thought this over. “He has not harmed you? Or her?”

Regulus shook his head in the negative. 

“I don’t think you have much to fear from this…Tom,” his father concluded. “You say he is fifteen?” Regulus nodded. “It was when he was sixteen he became darker. I felt the shift in his magic that spring. He grew darker after the appearance of his half sister. Her disappearance after his sixth year lead him to grow even darker. He kept his facade of polite, charming, perfect Head Boy, but under that he was dark, emotionless…evil. I felt it. I was not fool and am not fooled now.”

Orion Black stood up and turned his back to his son, clasping his large hands behind his back as he stared out the bay window. 

“I am not sure what he’s done to himself since he vanished. I do believe he’d so drowned in the Dark Arts they have eaten away any humanity that might have ever resided within. The Dark Arts are addictive and must be handled with care.”

Regulus had never hard his father speak like this before. He spoke carefully, passionately. 

“The best is to know a mixture of Dark and Light magic. To be fully emerged in either one leads to corruption of one’s mind and body. It takes longer with Light than it does with Dark, but as you are fully aware, both forms of magic are destructive and dangerous. A lighting charm can blind a person if used correctly. And a blasting curse can be used to save a life, as much as it can be used to end one.”

His father turned back to face Regulus. 

“I do not believe if Tom Riddle’s essence has spent this much time in the company of Atlanta Black he would be the same exact person he was when he arrived. Mixing magic makes a strong bond between people, almost stronger than blood bonds.”

Regulus stared at his father, trying to figure out what his father was trying to tell him without actually telling him. So far, he understood he was not to trust the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was Tom Riddle, only drenched in Dark magic. He as emotionless and no longer human. 

His father was concerned, worried for Regulus. He was scared. Orion Black, the tall, strong, larger than life man was exactly like Regulus. Both had been unable to stand up and be brave loudly, so they’d have to be brave quietly. 

The light bulb went off over Regulus’ head. 

“I believe I know what you are saying, Father.”

“Good. Now, the real reason I called you in here is to let you know, I never disinherited Sirius.”

Regulus jerked backwards a bit. “Excuse me?”

“While your older brother is…rather reckless and sometimes a complete idiot, his beliefs are more attuned for the world I hope emerges after Tom Riddle is gone,” his father informed him. 

If someone had a feather, they could have knocked Regulus over at that moment.

“While your mother believes Sirius is a terrible heir, I could not hope for a better one. I am not saying you are horrible or not up for the job, but you, my son, have a different role to play for the family and the duties of heir are not in the cards for you.”

Regulus was too stunned to speak right away. When he finally found his voice, he asked, “Why?”

“Why am I telling you now? Because, there is a mark on your forearm that will undoubtedly lead to your death,” Orion Black said calmly. “While I wished this would not be the path your insane mother lead you down, you allowed her to lead you there.”

Anger swelled within Regulus. “You did nothing to stop her.”

“I did,” his father admitted. “My efforts failed. She overrode me as she has on many occasions. I attempted to keep Sirius within this house. I attempted to prevent her from calling Bellatrix. She went over my head. She drove your brother from this house. Remember the events of that evening, will you?”

Grinding his back teeth, Regulus thought for a moment. The argument, the fighting, the things thrown…it had all been started by his mother. 

“She knew what to say and what buttons to push to get him to reject our family and run away.”

Orion Black nodded. 

“And she didn’t tell you Bellatrix was coming last night,” Regulus realized. 

“Your mother is mentally ill, driven by insanity. After I am gone, she will descend further into madness. I regret that more than likely neither one of us will be here to take care of her.”

“Why?”

“We’re not long for this world,” Orion Black said. He looked over his shoulder. “She is here now. Put the heavy thoughts out of your mind. Take joy in the fact you are sixteen and young. There will be time later to dwell on what must be done to assure the future.”

Confused, Regulus nodded at his father. 

“And do not tell Atlanta of Tom’s true nature. It will only taint their relationship,” his father said. “Enjoy your day.”

Regulus bowed and exited the study. Taking a moment to collect himself, Regulus steadied himself on the wall near a portrait of his great grandfather. 

“He speaks the truth, Regulus,” the portrait said. “I’m sure you’re aware of the Seer blood us Blacks have on your father’s side.”

“Yes.”

“Do as he says. He only wants what is best for the family.”

“Yes, Great-Grandfather Sirius,” Regulus breathed. 

“You will understand someday, young man,” the man said, sounding sad. “Dark times are ahead for the family. Out of all the currently living Blacks, only four of you are truly against the coming darkness.”

Regulus glanced up at the portrait. He nodded and started for the stairs. As he reached the front door, he knew who those four people were. 

His father, Sirius, Andromeda and himself. He turned his arm over and stared at his forearm. His stomach lurched, but for the first time since the ugly mark had been seared to his arm, Regulus felt no pain. He turned the doorknob and walked out into the sunlight. 

It was hard not to run into her arms, to fling himself at her. He managed to keep his composure, only allowing a small smile to form on his face as he descended the stairs. He crossed the street and came to stand in front of her where she was waiting for him dressed in a yellow Muggle sundress. 

She looked like sunshine and happiness in a human body. 

“Sorry we couldn’t do this yesterday,” she apologized, grabbing his hand and weaving their fingers together. 

At the contact, all thoughts other than Atlanta flew from his mind. He tugged her closer, wrapping his free arm around her waist. 

“It’s fine,” he whispered in her ear. “Today’s a much better day. The family celebration is over.”

She chuckled. 

“Well, you’ve got me all to yourself today. I left the Riddler back in my room in Edinburgh. He’s working on the charm we’re developing. I’m so lucky my mentor was cool with the whole…Tom thing.”

Regulus nodded. He pulled back and smiled down at her. “Well, can the birthday boy get a kiss?”

“Right in front of your house?”

Her eyes went wide. 

“Yes.”

He dipped lower and captured her soft lips. The world melted away at the contact. He felt her drop his hand and her fingers weave through his hair. He drew her closer to him, pressing her right up against him as he lightly dragged his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth up for him and he wasted no time in darting his tongue in there so he could taste her, drown in her. If they didn’t need to breathe, Regulus was sure they would never have broken apart. 

“Wow, Reggie. I guess absent does make the heart grow fonder,” she whispered, her breath tickling his lips.  

Regulus hummed his agreement. He moved his head so he could better look at her. “What was the plan for today?”

“Muggle London. We’re going to play tourist as I doubt you’ve ever visited the sights London is most famous for,” she said, still not drawing away from him. They were mere inches apart.

Regulus kissed her nose, as it was level with his mouth at that moment. “Lead away, Addy.” 

He stepped away from her, linking their hands. The hot sunshine felt good on his bare neck as he tugged her to start walking. She looked slightly dazed. She stumbled forward, eyeing Regulus for a moment. Whatever she was thinking, she pushed away, though. She began to tell him how they were going to travel on something called the Tube and visit Westminster Abbey and then something called Harrods. 

Regulus did not care what they did. As long as they did it together. Today they could sit in a pile of dragon dung for all he cared. He was going to take his father’s advice for the day and live this day to the fullest. 

Regulus had always thought that meeting Atlanta Black was like a line out of a storybook. She’d appeared out of nowhere from the future, saying impossible things. She was beautiful, talented and caring. She had a strange, confusing and bizarre life. Atlanta told him about things he’d never heard of, never thought of, never understood. One of those things were fairytales. From what Regulus understood, a fairytale was a type of story Muggles told to their children. They started with “once upon a time” and ended with “and they lived happily ever after.”

But that was not how these stories started out. The tales most children knew today and loved had begun as dark tales. These dark tales did not end with everyone living happily ever after. There was always a lesson, a moral, but it wasn’t as simple as the stories had become. 

Atlanta and Regulus were a fairytale. They had their once upon a time, but they would not get a happily ever after. At the moment, they were in the middle of the story, the part where it appeared nothing could possibly go wrong. The villain was soon to appear and reclaim what was his and the end would begin and no one would happily ever after. 


End file.
